1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display module, and more particularly to a micro-electro-mechanical (MEM) display module.
2. Background
A micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) includes both electrical and mechanical components and has a size of a micrometer scale. To realize components of various small sizes, the MEMS components are usually manufactured with the integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing technology. The MEMS may be applied in multiple products, such as ink cartridges of inkjet printers, accelerometers for the inflation of vehicle air bags or other sensors. The MEMS is one of the most rapidly developing industrial fields currently. Annual sales of products related to the MEMS are estimated to reach tens of billions of dollars. In addition, optical devices using the MEMS, such as optical attenuators and switches, also play an important role in the fields of telecommunication and computer network. Furthermore, the MEMS is also applied in the display field. However, conventional micro-electro-mechanical (MEM) displays only have a single display function, and the added value thereof is not high.